A Afternoon of Chemistry
by Storm Carson
Summary: Sam Evans, rich, powerful, and all American Gorgeous Jock has been fantasizing about Mercedes Jones since they started a course in college 6 months ago. The only thing Mercedes knows about Sam is that he is a major playboy. Well it's about time to change that!


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters mentioned. I also do not own the short read Player's Agenda by Ambrielle Kirk. This is an amazing story and I decided to let my favorite characters become the main characters of this book.**

* * *

Sam Evans held back a groan of aggravation. This was one of the numerous he has held since the lecture of his chemistry class started. His attention span was short, a curse of his dyslexia, and his mind was focused on other things. His self-control declined. It was hard enough keeping his hands to himself when she sat so close to him. Just enough space, so close to his reach. Sam had to focus, but with his imagination the thoughts in his mind drove him crazy. Every Wednesday and Friday between the hours of one thirty and four pm. He wanted to run his fingers across her mocha- toned skin so bad that his hand clenched into fists under the desk he was sitting at. Instead, he fantasized about Mercedes Jones on his lap rather than the desk in front of him. Other students surrounded them. The nosy Latina and her hyper active girlfriend. The well dressed guy Kurt and his lover Blaine. With each desk spaced wider than an arms length apart from each other, most students typed away on laptop keyboards, while others scribbled on notepads. There was a lingering chemical odor as professor Schuester made notes on the marker board in front, but Sam had blocked out the lecture almost an hour ago. It should be a crime for a woman with a voluptuous, curvy, sexy body and hourglass figure like Mercedes to wear jeans that hugged every curve like a second layer of skin. Any other woman could have been trying to wear the same pair of jeans and not look as good as she did. The attraction grew stronger every time he came to be in the diva's presence. Just the sight of her made heat shoot through his body. Those very sensations flowed through him now, and on instinct, he bit the plumpness of his lower lip. Her beauty mesmerized him. Hell, he was in jeopardy of failing this Chemistry class and should have been taking notes on the differences between Covalent Bonds and The Period Table. Instead, he thought about closing the gap between him and Mercedes so he could please her in the dozens of ways he had imagined since the first day of class two months ago. Her wild curly mane of jet black hair brushed against the delicate skin of her shoulders. His fingers yearned to run through the silky tresses. He imagined that he could tug on it, hard, while she was on her knees as he took her from behind. Clutching at the rough fabric of his jeans, he took a deep breath in an attempt to take in more of her honeydew scent. His hardening member strained against the zipper of his pants.

"Alright, people." The professor's voice rose above his thoughts.

"Next week we'll begin problem solving. Don't forget your textbooks."

Chairs scraped against the floor. Students gathered their items to rush to get to their next class, home to their beds, or off to paying jobs and internships. Chatter and laughter enveloped him. Only when Mercedes got up and disappeared in the small crowd of other students did he realize these fantasies about her needed to become a reality or he would go crazy. It didn't do him any good to fantasize about Her while fucking other girls. It satisfied the itch for a little while, but only one woman could make his dick hard by doing absolutely nothing. One look at the way her hips moved as she moved in and out of the classroom made his balls tighten and constrict in anticipation of release. Mercedes Jones drove him to sexual insanity…and she had just walked out of the room.

*o*

Relief infused Mercedes when class ended. Too bad she was headed to another. She should have never stayed up for hours last night studying for the anatomy exam. The three hours of sleep she managed caused her body to feel sluggish and her mind just wasn't focused. She had an hour left to study before that dreaded exam, in which she would spend cramming to save herself from receiving an F. Only months away from graduating with her Master's in Accounting, now was not the time to slack off. First, she needed to grab a large, hot cup of vanilla latte with whipped cream on top from the booth called the Lima Bean across the street before it closed.

Out of nowhere, a hand on her shoulder prompted her to stop in the middle of the hall and turn around. Eyes the color of the jade stone she used for calming during her weekly meditation process looked down at her. The gaze brought a calming sensation to her now. For a minute, she forgot what it was she was supposed to be doing.

Samuel Evans. She knew of him. Former star quarterback and grandson to the CFO of the university. Popular among everyone who knew him…and everyone with connections to the university knew him.

Rumors ran rampant among girls on and off campus that his bedroom skills were top notch. There were several accounts of even professors, male and female, wanting to fuck him. In her small world—which was the university—he was the Brad Pitt.

Olive-colored skin, so soft and naturally tan, beckoned her to touch him. The contrast of his tawny beige against her smooth brown skin would be strange, yet exotic…like yin and yang. He kept his blonde

hair trimmed. A few strands threatened to fall against his forehead. He was so tall and his berth so wide that she couldn't see over or around him. She was now forced to look directly up at him.

What could he possibly want?

"How long are we going to pretend that we don't want each other?"

The question should have embarrassed her, instead the voice intrigued her. She'd heard him speak before. Only once, about a month ago, did he direct a simple hello to her.

"Mercedes?" His hands moved down her shoulders, arm, and elbow, then his fingers curved slowly around the small of her waist. "How long?" His voice was deep and rugged with a southern drawl to it.

"W-what are you talking about?"

He grinned. "I don't want to pretend any longer, Mercedes."

She loved the way her name sounded coming off his tongue like a

melody. It melted her insides like ice on the summer solstice. "I really don't know what you are talking about."

His hand was almost big enough to wrap around her entire waist.

"This." When he gripped her tighter against his pelvis, she swallowed a small cry of shock. The hard rod that pressed against her abs was a clear indication of exactly what he was talking about. He leaned down and spoke against her ear, causing goose bumps

to rise on her exposed skin. "You are quite a little vixen, aren't you? Do you deliberately dress in tight jeans and fitted little dresses to get attention? Do your hips move on their own accord like a gypsy? How many times are you going to bend down in front of me pretending to pick up the same pen over and over again?"

Utter shock and confusion ran through her. She hadn't been aware that she drew attention to herself like that. At her old school the curviness of her body never drew anyone's attention. Mercedes didn't wear baggy jeans, because she felt uncomfortable in them. She wore sundresses sometimes because some of the classrooms were extremely hot and muggy. She didn't pay attention to the way she walked much. And some of the desks were extremely old with tilted desktops that caused her pens to roll off during the lectures.

" I think you are a little confused. I wasn't trying to draw attention."

He walked forward causing her to move back until her spine was flat against the wall.

"You don't want this?" His dick pulsed against her, a preview of what it would feel like if

she was ever one of the women lucky enough to have him. She didn't need him to know how much she wanted him. How long she had been fantasizing about him penetrating her with the eight inch dick that they all boasted about.

"N-no," she stuttered. "Just because you were a star player, rich, and—just because you get whatever you want from whoever you want, doesn't mean—"

When his lips connected with the sensitive skin behind her ear, she quit the lies immediately.

"This has nothing to do with who I am and everything to do withwhat I want."

He pressed a kiss firmly into her skin. The wet tip of his tongue scorched her.

"P-people can see us."

"I don't give a damn about what they see."

Hot liquid pooled into her heated core. Being in his presence with not a centimeter of empty space between them aroused her beyond her greatest imagination.

"You can't possibly want to…be with me." His lips brushed her jaw and chin.

"You and me…it wouldn't look right to other people.

Obviously you were born into an affluent family and I wasn't. And it doesn't help any that we come from two different racial backgrounds…"

"Who cares what other people think, Mercedes? I have wanted you for a while and the itch will not go away."

His hand moved up and his fingers lingered dangerously along her breast.

"This is too much." Her eyes darted to a few students walking past them, gawking at the intense public display of affection.

"People are looking."

"I'd take you right here against the wall, if you say the words," he whispered against her throat. "But for you, how about we continue this in private?"

"Where?" What was she thinking? Did she just agree to do something with this man that she would regret later on? She allowed him to take her further down the hallway, away from the coffee baristas at the booth. The janitor had his back to them, emptying a few small trash cans into a large receptacle. He didn't notice as they approached. Sam placed his fingers to her lips in a gesture to move quietly. She shook her head rapidly as he pulled her into a dark, empty classroom. She ducked into the room behind Sam.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry." He took both her hands in his. "I've been paying attention; I already know the janitor won't come back this way." He gestured around the classroom with his chin. "This classroom is empty for the rest of the night. The building is nearly deserted. No

windows. Just you and me, so we can have some privacy." He closed the door and turned the latch. He pulled her against his chest, kissing her with passion and hunger. His hands roamed all over her. Every caress, every stroke felt heavenly. She pulled up to catch her breath, but Sam continued pressing kisses into her chin. His hands were busy. He managed to loosen the top three buttons of her blouse, and shove the garment down her shoulders when all the buttons were loose. His skillful fingers pressed the back of her bra and the flimsy thing fell to the floor with her blouse. He dipped his head and sucked her sensitive dark nipple into his mouth. Mercedes tried to cover herself with fear of rejection, but Sam immediately moved her hand. He started to suck her nipple again. Warmth penetrated between her legs. Her needs betrayed her. She ached for release. He licked and sucked the other with the same urgency. She couldn't believe the moans were coming from her mouth. She was being sexed up in a classroom by a jock known to be a womanizer.

He placed her on the professor's large mahogany desk, knelt before her and kissed her sides, chest, stomach, and abdomen. His kisses were so light that they tickled. When he reached her belly button, he dipped his tongue inside and a bolt of energy rushed down to the heated center between her legs. He twirled his tongue inside slowly, until her hips moved involuntarily. He stopped only to unbutton and unzip her jeans, letting out a curse when he discovered that she wore no panties. She blushed.

"You're so sexy. So beautiful."

He rid himself of his own clothes, his eyes never leaving her body. When he was exposed she took in the length of him. What a lie the rumors had been. He was more than any eight inches. Nearly nine inches stood at attention, ready and throbbing. She touched the head and he jumped back as if she had burnt him. His forehead creased and he bit his bottom lip. She wrapped her fingers around the thickest part of him. His skin, soft like velvet, but he was still hard as a rock. She stroked him steadily. His head Rolled back and his eyes rolled beneath his lids, groaning through his teeth in approval. A dark colored vein that hadn't been present before pulsed against her hand. She traced it from the tip all the way down the length of him where it jutted out from the patch of curly blonde/brown hair. Her fingers strayed to his balls which were drawn tight against him. This time when he groaned, a drop of white fluid escaped the tip. Licking her lips, she rubbed her fingers against the slit in an effort to make more pre-cum come forward. Before she could experiment on his pulsing dick further, he cupped the back of her head in his hand and pulled her lips to his for another kiss. He fumbled with a condom wrapper as she kissed him feverishly. She groaned in disapproval when he pulled away, but then moaned in pleasure as he dipped low to lick and suck at her nipples again, making popping sounds that bounced off the walls in the dark around them.

"Oh, Sam, that feels so good."

His lips moved lower, brushing against her skin as he went, teasing her as she writhed atop the desk. He kissed her perfectly waxed mound, blowing cool and hot breaths of air on the sensitive surface. She hissed when his tongue made contact with bare skin. His hands parted her thighs, opening her up. His mouth was so close to her center…

"Sam, why are you doing this?"

He grasped her waist in his hands. "Because I am starving for you."

"This is too much, too soon. You hardly know me."

"I do know you. I'm going to know you even better after this. Let

me make love to you like you deserve." He buried his face into her

abdomen and inhaled deeply.

Once again, his lips invaded her, kissing the tops of her chunky thighs. The fire between her legs was just beginning, and it felt like she was going to explode. Something in her knew that Sam had the power to release the tension, so she gave in to the chemistry that he was causing. Chemistry!

"Sam, I have an exam in less than an hour. Chemistry." She

spoke breathlessly, but still allowed him to spread her legs further

apart.

"Don't you feel the chemistry here? Don't worry, I'll allow you

five minutes to get to your exam. Usually I would require no less than

a couple hours for what I am prepared to do to you, but under the

circumstances…"

Sam pulled her closer to his face and then hooked each leg

over his back.

"Sam?"

"Uh-huh?" He kissed the insides of her thighs.

"What are you—oh!" The tip of his tongue made contact with her clit. She looked down as he went to work. He made eye contact and his tongue disappear into her cleft. He licked from the opening all the way up to her clit, circling the little bud slowly, softly. Moans she tried to repress escaped her. His lips should have been on fire now; her center was a heated inferno. Slow, sensual, soft. He sucked and licked her clit the same way that he sucked and licked her nipples.

"Feel good?" His voice vibrated against her moist core.

"Uh-huh."

He pushed his tongue inside her and she nearly screamed. He licked in and out of her, slowly, gently. She had no idea that a man could take her, like so, with his tongue. "You taste like honeydew melons."

"Mmmmm." Her breath lodged in her throat.

"This is my pussy from now on." His tongue flicked quickly, but

gently across her clit. "No one else is to have this pussy, but me. Is that

understood?"

"Yes."

"You like this, don't you?" He sucked noisily on her. She nodded, quickly. She should have been ashamed of herself, but she was so turned on.

"You're mine, Mercedes. You belong to me." The more he worked,

the more the tension built up inside.

"Yes."

"Damn, you taste so fucking good." He applied more pressure, but kept the rhythm. "Let me hear you when you come, baby."

"Sam!" Her body convulsed uncontrollably under his grip and her pussy muscles clenched under his tongue. Blood rushed through her veins to her eardrums. Sparks ignited between her legs as he enticed her core into an even deeper release. Only when she was spent and her body relaxed did he come up for air.

"I love the sound of my name when you say it." Sam appeared

over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You ready for

this?"

"Please…yes…"

Sam slid a condom down his length. Lowering himself slowly on top of her, he slipped his forearm under her neck for her to use like a pillow. She adjusted her legs to accommodate him just as he placed his thick head at her opening. He pushed in slowly as he kissed her softly on the lips. His gaze scorched her as he buried himself to the hilt. The chemistry was real. She had wanted him more than anything and would continue to want him—want this.

While he embraced her, he began moving, in and out, until she had adjusted to his full size. Grabbing her hips with both hands, he worked his pelvis, thrusting back and forth, around in circles inside of her.

"Oh, Sam…"

Her moans encouraged him. Every move he made was gentle, but determined. Before long, his hands didn't need to guide her in rhythm. She thrust her hips forward to meet his in the same tempo he had established. He groaned his pleasure into her shoulder, tilting himself, so that his dick made contact with her clit on the down stroke. Moments later, her body convulsed, bringing her to orgasm. Her thick long lashes fluttered and fanned the tops of her cheeks and her delectable mouth formed the perfect little O. Fingers gripped the tight muscles in his back and hips lifted to revel in the release. Enthralled by her authentic beauty, he stared down at her delicate face as she came down from her orgasm. Never had he been so infatuated with a woman before, during, or after sex. He had wanted her when he thought that she was beyond his reach and he wanted her still, now more than ever. He pulled out and guided her until her feet were on the floor, turning her around and bending her over. It surprised him when she arched above the desk without saying a word with a voluptuous backside propped up in the air, waiting for his entry. He took his time admiring its plumpness—kneading the rounded globes with his hands while rubbing his shaft against her pussy. Yes, he was an ass man, and would enjoy taking her from behind. He loved sucking on her perfectly sized taut nipples, but there was nothing better than a nice booty to hold on to. He gave Mercedes' ass a slap and grinned when she cried out. Without warning, he penetrated her in one quick stroke to the hilt. She screamed her pleasure-pain aloud and braced herself on her forearms as he began to pump inside of her. As his dick filled her up, her warm nectar coated him. Her moans encouraged him to thrust fiercely into her soft canal to keep the sensation going, never missing a beat.

"I want you to pull my hair."

Shock registered through him at her demand. His balls tightened even more—he almost exploded inside of her right then.

"Baby, I knew it would be like this," he moaned, as he tookclumps of her hair into his fists. Her back arched and he went deeper than before. He bent lower over her and nipped at her shoulder. She turned her head and their tongues entangled as he rode her. He was near completion. He wanted to ride her into eternity, but there was no way he could hold back this furious release now. As his body began to jerk and spasm, she joined him in orgasm. He groaned out in pleasure like a wild beast. He collapsed in the chair behind him and brought her down with him, cuddling her, until their breathing returned to normal.

"You should have been mine a long time ago."

That declaration surprised him. He would have never—had never said anything like that to anyone. He had wanted her all this time. The first time he caught sight of her, six months ago when in the registrar's office. And for two long months, he'd sat behind her in class fantasizing about this very moment.

"What now?"

"I knew that I had to have you and now that I have, I damn sure ain't lettin' you go." He tugged her firmly into his chest to make his point.

"We can't keep coming in here to fuck each other. The janitors will catch us sooner or later."

They both laughed.

"Mercedes, the next time I make love to you, it will be in my bed. After you finish your chemistry exam…we have a date."

"And that's some chemistry I don't want to miss…"

As they kissed, Mercedes opened up her heart. It was time to take a chance on love.

* * *

What was she thinking? Had he drugged her with his kisses? Everyone knew him as a

womanizer, and she had just let him easily conquer her. She should have been ashamed, but still she trudged in the direction of Ohio University Union Station where they had agreed to meet. She would blame the F she was sure to receive for the exam on not studying enough the night before, and also on the visions of Sam sliding his thick iron rod into her slick pussy from behind. It had only been about an hour and a half since she left Sam's embrace in the classroom. What was causing her to become a sex-crazed maniac in a matter of hours? She had been infatuated with Samuel Evans the moment he stumbled in late that first day of class months ago. Just the anticipation of how much better sex with Sam could be on his bed rather than on a desk in a classroom made her knees weak. And she hoped his bed was exactly where she was headed. Mercedes rounded the corner of the building and pushed past the crowd of bustling students walking in every direction. She spotted Sam immediately. She wasn't the only one who was drawn to his

All American boy charm and exceptionally good looks. He was seated on top of a picnic table near the Union in the middle of the courtyard. There were a handful of women— groupies—surrounding him. She had seen him around campus and at social events numerous times speaking to many girls. It didn't bother her then, so why did it bother her now? The strange mix of emotions she felt right now were akin to that of…jealousy. What was she jealous of? Sam was not a one-woman man. She should never think for one moment that she could have him all to herself. She didn't expect it. His lifestyle called for promiscuity. He was an uncommitted bachelor who pulled up to any woman he wanted, and ran off after hitting a home run. She wasn't any different. She paused mid-stride and watched as one of them—beautiful with long strawberry-blonde hair and voluptuous breasts—reached out and pretended to be interested in re-positioning his collar. Kitty was her name. The hussy kept her hands there and even brushed her fingers against his neck while she talked to him. Mercedes couldn't hear the conversation from the distance, but Kitty smiled from ear to ear. Sam was grinning, but he always kept a cunning grin on his face. Did he ever get angry? Probably not. Any man with the world in his palm had to be the luckiest man alive. His laughter rang in the air over the hustle and bustle around her.

Obviously, he had forgotten about her. Mercedes jerked back as if someone had slapped her in the face. So, this was the price to pay for a mind-blowing session of hot sex in a classroom with a jock with the reputation of a player? Now that she had gotten what she wanted, she wasn't sure the dangerous mix of emotions that coursed through her now were worth the multiple orgasms Sam had given her on a professor's desk. She swallowed the rising lump in her throat and clutched her shoulder bag to her chest. Well, the thrill of being the fuck of the evening with Samuel Evans was good while it lasted.

Sam glanced from the gold-digging beautiful blonde in front of him to his wrist watch. Time advanced late into the evening and dusk crept against the horizon. This day wasn't over for him—he hoped there would be many more to come just like it. He didn't want to talk about that pool party scheduled for tonight anymore. He wouldn't be in attendance. He had other plans. What made him turn his head in that instant? He didn't know, but

was glad he did. Wild curly ebony hair caught the breeze as Mercedes turned around.

Where was she going? He had been waiting out here in the courtyard for her for what seemed like hours. After their tryst in the classroom, he had insisted on buying her the cup of java she told him she craved and walked her to chemistry class. Afterward, he hurried home to shower and get all the details straightened out for their date tonight. And after all that, she was still trying to make him play this game of cat and mouse. It didn't matter what game she wanted to play. He would most definitely follow her to the ends of the Earth to be with her again. It wasn't just the sex he wanted. He wanted all of her. He would never be satisfied with just one evening of sex. He gestured to his best friend, Mike, to excuse himself.

"Mercedes." He called out, following her across the street and onto the sidewalks. "Where are you headed? Why didn't you come to me?"

"You were busy," she said, without turning around.

"Mercedes, I was waiting for you, like we planned, remember?"

She walked so fast, he took long strides to catch up with her. He had no idea someone of her short stature could move like lightning.

"It looks like you already had company, Sam."

She kept her eyes on the ground, not looking at him. He cupped her elbow into his palm and she jerked it away.

"Listen, Sam, if you think that I'm going to be a quick lay for today and then you just forget about me tomorrow, then it's not going to happen."

Her eyes formed small slits, and her cupid bow pouted. She was extremely sexy when she was mad, but he'd never wanted to make her angry. Alarmed by her furious outburst, he stared down at her.

"I'm not gonna be girl number five thousand and sixty eight on your fuck list. Just forget about what we did…it was a mistake."

She stormed off leaving him grounded to the sidewalk, looking after her. What in the hell did he do? He caught up with her and grabbed her waist, this time determined not to let her walk away from him. Her hands came up to his chest in a desperate attempt to get away. He pulled her closer into his embrace.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know!"

"I'm not playing games right now, Mercedes. I asked you a question." The alpha male was starting to come out of Sam. Southern gentleman his ass. His girl was getting away.

"The girls." She nodded her head behind him in the direction of

the picnic tables. "All the girls you date and have sex with on a daily

basis. I'm not like that. I—"

Okay, so his reputation wasn't peachy clean. He knew that. His sex drive was insatiable. Problem was, no woman seemed to be able to hold his interest for quite as long as Mercedes had. And Mercedes had held his interest even before he'd had her.

"I know that. My intentions are to be with you for as long as you let me. I don't care about any of those girls back there. I've never cared for any of them. Do you realize how long I've waited for you to acknowledge me? I couldn't wait any longer, Mercedes."

"Do you know who I am?" She searched his eyes. "I'm nobody. I don't have a CFO granddaddy. I intern three days a week at the accounting firm downtown without pay. I've been an orphan of the state up until my eighteenth birthday five years ago. I have no family. I don't have a lot of money." She tried to pry herself away, pushing her forearm against his chest. He held her to him, firmly, but gently.

"And I—I'm black."

He had not known about her, he'd admit that now. All he'd known is that he'd wanted to be in her company, talking to her, for months now. He'd been the one who was afraid that she'd reject him.

"You are somebody, Mercedes." He stroked her delicate jaw line with the back of his fingers. "My granddad may be CFO, but that fact does not dictate my life. I live a separate life from that. I'm trying to earn my Master's degree, just like you. I've opened up a tax consulting business which I started with money that I had saved. I do not live off my parents. I don't have many friends. Many of those who claim they are my friends are after money or looking to exploit me to gain a reputation. The truth is, they probably hate me for who I am."

He looked deep into her brown doe eyes. "And in case you haven't noticed…I'm white."

They both laughed softly. What a beautiful laugh she had. He glided his fingers across her face and stroked the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his.

"It can't be wrong to want you the way I do. This feels so right that I would be a fool to let you go." He leaned down to close the distance and pressed his lips against hers into a deep kiss. He felt the moment the tension released from her. Her hands, once balled in fists against his chest, were now flattened against it.

"Then don't let me go…because I want you, too."

Oblivious to the sets of eyes watching them, observing, speculating, they shared a fate sealing sweet kiss.

Santana leaned over from Brittany and whispered in Kurt's ear. "$250.00 mi amigo, I knew he had a thing for the swirl."

* * *

**Alright. What did you think? I read this short story a couple of years back and it popped into my head, I twisted it a little bit here and there. **


End file.
